


What Is and Could Be

by SurpassingMorning



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ambiguous Relationships, Angst, Canon Compliant, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gardens & Gardening, Gen, Historical Hetalia, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Multi, Multiple Pairings, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reflection, Regret, Slow To Update
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-06-20 04:27:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15526026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SurpassingMorning/pseuds/SurpassingMorning
Summary: Stand alone drabbles (unless specified) that glimpse into worlds that are and could be.Includes both canon and alternate universe. Also only updates when I get inspiration.





	1. Worthiness (Spain, Romano)

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to Lilu from Hetalia Writers Discord.
> 
> Long story short, this drabble is the result of us competing to see who has the worst summer heat xD

Romano's not sure if he deserves to visit home, considering all the grief he'd caused there.

Especially to his friendship (romance) with one Antonio Carriedo. Antonio, who’d came into his life like sun after the rain, and showed him that there was more to life than bitter cynicism.

And Romano had repaid him with heartbreak.

( _Antonio deserved someone better_ )

____

And yet, as he disembarks from his train, where everything that could have been greets him in the form of a smiling man with outstretched arms, Romano only hesitates for a moment before calling out Antonio's name.

____


	2. Gardening (Denmark, Netherlands)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's for Sapphire from Hetalia Writers Discord. I hope I was able to get their personalities right!

Mathias paused his weeding to catch his breath. Lars, his boyfriend, had suggested they do some maintenance before the weeds ruined their garden. That's fine, but why during the midday heat?

"Ties." Mathias looked up to find Lars looming above him. "Let's rest."

Relieved, Mathias stumbled onto the nearby bench, and leaned his head against Lars' shoulder. Silence drifted over them, until -

"You helped a lot," Lars said. "Thank you."

He said it all with an even tone, but Mathias could see him smiling slightly. Suddenly, he didn't feel so tired.

Mathias grinned, and kissed him.

"Any time, kæreste."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes:  
> ● Ties - Dutch diminutive of Mathias  
> ● Kæreste - Danish term of endearment that can mean 'sweetheart'


	3. Hands (Austria, Hungary)

They move like the wind, flying deftly across keys of black and white, weaving together rhythms and pitches into a single river of song.

Austria's hands are so unlike hers, Hungary thinks; pale and smooth and unblemished, like porcelain. They barely know the feel of a sword, or the reins of a horse.

Still, she fears them.

Not because they could wield weapons or bring down men with a single swoop.

But the way they play brings out emotions that Hungary has long vowed for forget - 

...such human failings have no place in the duty of immortal personifications.


	4. Happy Valley I (Hong Kong)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Cynzi for looking this over! ^^

The sun scorches the back of Hong Kong’s neck as he sits down on the bleachers. The racecourse’s crowded today, manic tension coursing through the air.

The man next to him smiles too brightly.

(He wants to reciprocate, but they both know the truth)

“Today will be good,” the man says, clenching his betting ticket with a bony hand.

(Hong Kong’s glad his clothes hide how forcefully well-fed he is)

But there’s nothing he can say, because the gun goes off, and Hong Kong forces out a cheer as the rising sun lingers above the heads of his people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ● Happy Valley Racecourse - Hong Kong's oldest racecourse. After the Japanese occupied Hong Kong, they kept the racecourse open in an attempt to restore a semblance of normalcy.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to tell me what you think in the comments!


End file.
